SNOWBOUND!?
by Zayaince
Summary: O_O Very strange combination, but it's explained in the story. The first of many to come from us! (Parasite Eve, Zelda, and Final Fantasy 9) CHAPTER 5 IS UP, MAKING THE STORY COMPLETE!!
1. Introductions! Huzzah!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this storyline!! Squaresoft owns Parasite Eve and Final Fantasy XI,Nintendo owns Zelda! If we actually HAD any money.....we would be...erm, doing cool stuff insted of writing......*makes cross with fingers* DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
Authors' Note: Heeey! Aya here! Just a-typin tha intro! (I'm rarely trusted with more than this ^^;;) Woah, this is one STRANGE combination for a crossover! I guess I should explain the reasoning behind this! Me and 2 O` my friends decided we needed names for each other, and after much debate it was concluded that the names should come from a video game charcter we resemble. I became Aya Brea, Becca became Zelda, and Annie became Dagger. One day Zelly and I decided that we NEEDED to make some sort of story in which the people from all the games met. This is the result. Simple, no? Uh, yeah.  
  
This IS kinda an alternate universe fic. Kyle and Aya live together, the Zelda setting is right after Ocarina of Time(Link's grown back up), its about 3 years after Zidane saved Gaia, and, for the sake of a plot, everyone is generally the same age. Oh, and FYI, Zelly just LOVES to make me look moral-less. Just thought you should know that. Had enough of reading this? Yeah, me too. Here's the story! Enjoy! And for the love of the cheesecake god, REVIEW!!!!! ^_~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?! Next Tuesday?! Noooooo! I have no time!!"  
  
Kyle Madigan yawned, waking up from Aya Brea's outburst. He got up and made his way to the door of their bedroom in enough time to watch Aya stream down the hall in a flutter of paper. He scratched his satin heart- printed boxers in confusion.  
  
"Aya, what's-"  
  
"LOOK!" Aya shoved a paper in his face, then tore it away before again before he could read it. "Next Tuesday! This WHOLE thing! And then this." she hefted a stack of newspapers into his arms. "I have to summarize these articles for the files and there's that Christmas thing." She banged her head against the wall.  
  
"Wow, slow down! It's not like the world's ending!"  
  
She glared at him then whimpered and buried her head in his chest. He led her to the couch and sat them both down.  
  
"Why don't they give YOU any work?"  
  
"They know I'll never get it done. See? This is what you get for being responsible."  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR"  
  
"What if we went on vacation?"  
  
"You mean for Christmas?! Like. to Colorado how we were thinking this summer?!"  
  
"Yeah, you like?"  
  
"YES!! But then I'll get so BEHIND!! BLLARRGG!"  
  
Kyle grabbed her and in a fluid motion had her with her back to him so he could massage her shoulders.  
  
"Listen, Aya," he said, soothingly, "We can go rent a cabin up in the Rocky Mountains that has lots of rooms. and blankets."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"And we can make out in snow drifts and snuggle by a fire..."  
  
"Hmm. hnnmm."  
  
"I'll cook so you can just relax and not worry about your paper work. What do you say?"  
  
"You wish is my command, master. Oooh, down to the left a bit."  
  
Kyle laughed and swung Aya up into his arms and carried her off to the computer room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEANWHILE: In the ALL-MIGHTY kingdom of Hyrule....  
  
Princess Zelda of Hyrule stepped out of her personal chamber of the Hyrule Castle and slowly closed the door. She turned and began walking toward the throne room when she smacked directly into Link, the Hero of Time.  
  
"Link! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ka-Ki called me here. I came up to escort you downstairs."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"I don't know, but he can't do anything in front of us. Come on."  
  
She took his arm as he presented it and they walked down the steps where the general of the Hylian Army greeted them with a fancy bow. Sure, Ka-Ki was the general, but the Hylian Army was really just a joke, what with Link and Zelda protecting the country.  
  
"Princess! Link! May I say that you both look divine this afternoon."  
  
"Get on with it," Link said sternly.  
  
Ka-Ki glared at him then continued. ".the both of you work so hard for Hyrule everyday that I thought perhaps this winter, when we celebrate the creation of the Triforce, or Tris Auraes Diae."  
  
"We know what Tris Auraes Diae is." Zelda spoke up, annoyed.  
  
"Of course. Well, I got the idea that we could combine a vacation for you with a trip to investigate the new world we've come in contact with, Earth.  
  
".Erm, so what do you say? Preparations can be easily made."  
  
Link and Zelda exchanged looks, then walked away from the general to converse.  
  
"I don't trust him at all, I never have."  
  
"Me neither, but we can't just refuse him and reveal our suspicions."  
  
"You're right. It might be interesting anyway."  
  
".Link, you want to go, don't you?"  
  
"...I haven't left Hyrule for a good number of years. Besides, I'll leave Navi to watch everything and we can go home if there is trouble."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
They turned back to Ka-Ki.  
  
"We'll go. What do we need to do?"  
  
"Just prepare you baggage, Princess. I'm sure you'll both love it!" Ka-Ki bowed elegantly and exited the room. Link sighed.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Let's go. pack!" Zelda smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...AGAIN...on the planet of Gaia......  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros 17th stood overlooking the vast kingdom of Lindblum from the castle's lookout. She had been queen for almost 3 years now, and the job STILL felt foreign to her. Much as she hated to admit it, she had felt much more at home traveling the globe with Zidane Tribal. She silently cursed herself.  
  
"Why do all my thought come back around to him?!"  
  
"To who?" None other than Zidane had walked up behind her, his hands on the back of his head and his tail swishing casually, with excellent timing.  
  
Garnet, recognizing the voice instantly, sighed and turned around. She glared at him. "What are YOU doing here?" she spat.  
  
Zidane put on his most innocent face. "Heeeeey, I just came to see what's wrong with my number one girl!"  
  
"Zidane, you know as much as I do that your... your... SHENANIGANS are a large part of my recent stress!" she replied while pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Awwww, come on Dagger! I was just tryin' ta have some fun!"  
  
The former princess grimaced as she tried to recall what the members of Tantalus had called Zidane's little felony. "By 'SHANKING' the Knights of Pluto?!? Honestly, Zidane! Even I thought you above THAT!" She glared at him as she watched a grin creep across his features.  
  
Garnet sighed. "Spare me... So, why are you REALLY here?"  
  
" I come with an offering of peace m'lady!" Zidane proclaimed with a somewhat clumsy bow.  
  
Dagger rolled her eyes and fought back a smile, "Just get to the point...."  
  
"Ah, yes, certainly." Zidane cleared his throat. "Well, remember that New World that was recently discovered?"  
  
"Erm... yes...Earth, was it?"  
  
"That's the place. Well, it turns out that it's got some GREAT vacation  
  
spots! Yours truly even reserved one of em' for us!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! I'm just supposed to DROP everything and go with you to some strange place that we DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?!"  
  
"Not like it would be the first time..."  
  
She shot him a look.  
  
" Erm, anyway, before you get all ticked, DON'T forget all the 'info' I have on you Daggs!"  
  
Damn, Garnet thought, What else can I do but go? My reputation would be RUINED if what he knew became public knowledge...But he wouldn't tell, would he? She looked over at him and he smirked. He would.  
  
"Fine," she reluctantly agreed, "I'll go, but on one condition...stop calling me 'Daggs'!"  
  
"Dagger, Daggy, Daggs, WHATEVER!" Zidane called as he ran down the steps to brag about his luck.  
  
"It's going to be a LONG weekend..." Garnet mumbled as she leaned her cheek against a gloved hand and let the fact sink in that the Queen of Alexandria had just been blackmailed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: So, you gonna review now? Come onnn! Be cool like that! All the other kids are doing it! *wink wink* 


	2. Oops....

Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy IX or Parasite Eve. But, I DO own you! That's right, you the reader, belongs only to me. *cackle* GO MAKE ME A SANDWICH.  
  
Author's Note: Allo! Tis I, Zelly, capitalizer of RANDOM words! As you read in Aya's thingy; we're ALL insane. I think I'm Princess Zelda, Me thinks she's Aya Brea and She-who-must-not-be-named thinks she's Dagger/Garnet. Yeah, yeah, go read the last entry, you lazy moron, why should I have to REITERATE?  
  
Love and kisses go out to our reviewers (except Aya, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO REVIEW YOUR OWN FIC, DAMNIT) This isn't the last chapter, either. There may be as many as 38,147,912.5 chapters!! (yes ½ of a chapter) ^_^ So, with out further-OH! I forgot!! One time, at band camp, this boy ate- Wait, I never went to band camp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, it's."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Yes, but odd. Did you see those weird switches? And all these interesting lamps..."  
  
"Yes. I guess it's just an "Earth People" thing."  
  
"Mm. L-Look!"  
  
"What? Oh."  
  
Though they had been addressing another issue, Link and Zelda pretending they were startled at something else. A few bags lay on the ground near their feet in the master bedroom of the cabin.  
  
"I wonder who's they are."  
  
"Probably someone who was here before us."  
  
*In the sun room.*  
  
"I told you this would be great." Kyle said, eyeing a hot tub.  
  
"Oohhh I WANT TO JUMP IN RIGHT NOW!" Aya looked as though she was about to take off her shirt and do so.  
  
"AYA!! NOT NOW! We still have to check in and such, remember?"  
  
"Yes, but later. YOU'RE MINE BOY!" She spoke to both the hot tub and Kyle.  
  
*On the mountain.*  
  
"Look at all the damn snow!"  
  
"Zidane, don't be so vulgar in front of all the "Earth People" ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but look at it all!"  
  
Garnet sighed and continued walking. "Look, here's the cabin."  
  
"WOAH, its wood!"  
  
She opened the door and stepped into the large family room, looking around. Zidane followed quickly in her wake, gazing at the place.  
  
"It's rather. plain."  
  
"So? Hey, look! Couch!" Zidane hopped on in it.  
  
Aya walked in the same room, pulling Kyle. "What a fire place!"  
  
Link also entered, followed by Zelda. "Don't you like it?"  
  
Each girl looked up to their partner and said, "I'm really glad we decided to come here. Hey, what are you staring at?"  
  
Dagger stared across the room at Kyle, who was blinking at Zelda, who glanced at Aya, who was eyeing Link, who was leering at Zidane, who was scratching his noise.  
  
Aya looked away and her eyes fell upon the staring Zelda. She marched up to the Princess and demanded, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask the same as you!"  
  
"What are you people doing in MY cabin?!" Garnet stomped her foot.  
  
"What?!" Both blondes turned to Garnet, "Your cabin?"  
  
"Yes, mine. ZIDANE, YOU DIDN'T MESS UP OUR RESERVATIONS, DID YOU?"  
  
Zidane cowered, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, someone did!" Link stated  
  
"I suppose you think it was one of us?" Kyle turned is gaze toward him.  
  
Aya sighed, "Well, whatever happened, don't you think we should see the office about it instead of arguing?"  
  
Everyone agreed and they set off down the mountain to the office.  
  
*Later, in the cabin-renting place's office.*  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, but you've all gotten reservations for the same cabin at the same time...."  
  
"Someone needs to work on their organization skills..." Dagger murmured.  
  
Aya slammed her fist on the counter and stared the manager down, speaking between gritted teeth, "Well then... FIX IT."  
  
Link raised his arm to the hilt of his sword slung across his back. "Yes, you're the manager, do something about it!"  
  
"Link! That's NO way to deal with this, you too, um, who ever you are." Zelda pushed Aya to the side and looked politely to the man. "Can't you give us another two cabins?"  
  
The man gulped, muttered something that sound a lot like "sword" and stammered, "Er... n-no, we don't have anymore." he grimaced "p- please don't kill me!"  
  
"Can I?" Zidane asked eagerly.  
  
"NO!" Came his answer from the other five. They all stared at each other for a moment, then looked back at the innkeeper for a solution. He merely shrank under their gaze.  
  
"Well. If I may make a suggestion.?" The man whimpered. Everyone glared impatiently. "I could make free reservations at another resort for two of the couples."  
  
"We're not a couple." Zelda said quietly as Link looked nervous.  
  
"Well, WE are!" Zidane thumped his chest with a fist, looking proud.  
  
"No, we're NOT," Garnet gave him a look that said: "DON'T EMBARRASS ME AGAIN".  
  
"Who cares?" Kyle barked, "Get them other cabins!"  
  
"Oh, and who said you got the first one?" Link looked at him menacingly.  
  
"We're ACTUALLY a couple!" Aya said, grabbing Kyle's arm, "So we get first pick."  
  
A woman walked in the room and whispered something to the manager. He gasped.  
  
"T-This is urgent! For now, you must all go back up to the cabin. I'll make reservations free of charge and give refunds, but until then, please.... try to behave!"  
  
The group stared at Zidane, who shrugged. They all left the building. The manager gave a sigh and turned toward his computer.  
  
*Back at the cabin.*  
  
Link was the last person to enter the room, so he turned around to shut the door, unconsciously slamming it; the door hinge turned smoother than he had expected. There was a moment of foreboding silence, followed by a huge 'WHOMP' as several feet of snow fell from the roof to the area right outside the door. Again there was a second of silence, as everyone realized exactly what had happened.  
  
".You didn't." Garnet began.  
  
"He did." Kyle concluded.  
  
Aya look out the window to a sheet of pure white. "H-Holy. HOLY SHIT!!"  
  
"Oh no." Zelda said softly, exchanging looks with Link.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Zidane said, "Looks like we're gonna have to use body heat JUST to survive Dagger..."  
  
At that comment, Garnet exploded. She whacked Zidane in the head with a staff produced from nowhere and lunged for Link, attempting to strangle him. Zelda jumped between them and pulled the queen's arms off her hero. Aya calmly walked up to them both and pried them apart, then led them both over to the couch.  
  
"Sit." She ordered.  
  
They obeyed, only to glare at each other.  
  
Link turned to the door and attempted to turn the doorknob, with no avail; the only effects were crunching noises on the other side the door.  
  
"You're only settling the snow in deeper." Kyle told him, his tone as icy as the air outside.  
  
"Well, I had to try, didn't I?" Link said meeting his eyes fearlessly. They walked to the couch where everyone had congregated.  
  
"We can't worry about any of that, we need to worry about surviving."  
  
"Done!" Zidane clapped. "I brought about three bottles of whiskey. OUCH! Why did you bring that thing?"  
  
Garnet had whacked him on the head again. "To hurt you when you did stupid things, like that."  
  
Zelda blinked. ".Quite. I looked in the kitchen earlier, it's already stocked. I'm guessing this happens often."  
  
Kyle nodded. "And there were plenty of blankets and firewood scattered around."  
  
Aya sighed. "Yeah, but they won't be used in the best way now."  
  
Everyone stared at her, and she laughed nervously. Zidane hopped up suddenly.  
  
"Alright, so we're not gonna die. Let's make introductions! I'M Zidane Tribal and this is my lovely queen Da-"  
  
"My name is Garnet and I'm queen of Alexandria. .That's on a planet called Gaia, not here."  
  
"Ehehe, Gaia! I'm not really from Gaia, it's a long story, but I was born on Terra, an another planet. And Terrans' have TAILS!" He turned around and shook his butt to demonstrate. Garnet slapped her forehead and Zidane sat down calmly and looked to Zelda to introduce herself."  
  
".oh! My name is Zelda, and I am princess of Hyrule. that's where we're from."  
  
".and I'm Link."  
  
There was a pause as everyone waited for a last name.  
  
".just Link."  
  
Everyone turned to Kyle and Aya, who had unbelieving looks on their faces.  
  
"You're. not human?"  
  
"Of course not," Zelda blinked, "Look at your weird round ears."  
  
It was then that the remaining four noticed the Hylians' pointed elfish ears.  
  
"Calm down Kyle, its not like we haven't come across weirder things. I'm Aya Brea."  
  
"Kyle Madigan."  
  
Link looked around. "It's getting really dark already."  
  
"Maybe we should find some candles?" Garnet suggested.  
  
There was a murmur of agreement as everyone dispersed from the room to find the needed wax objects. Zelda made her way toward the kitchen, Aya moved toward the sunroom, Garnet checked a nameless room somewhere, and Zidane inspected the room everyone left from. Kyle and Link walked down the hall where the bedroom was and exited to rooms across from each other.  
  
"HERE" Came a call from the bedroom, "I found some!"  
  
A few seconds later, everyone had collected into the bedroom and Kyle lit the candles with a few matches that Zelda had found and everyone looked around the room. There were about six sets of suitcases lying on the floor.  
  
"Let's move these into the main room." Link said, observing.  
  
"Ah, good idea." Aya went to grab her suitcase and left the room, seemingly having started a trend as everyone did the same. They all went into the living room and stuffed their baggage in three different corners, not quite trusting each other.  
  
"Perfect. Can my day get ANY worse?"  
  
Zelda look toward Aya, who had dropped her suitcase and walked over to pick up a small black bikini that had fallen out. She lifted it and blinked.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"That? My bathing suit." Aya took it from her and held it up to her body. "See?"  
  
"It's rather. revealing." Zelda told her.  
  
Link walked up and inspected the bikini. "Maybe you should get one."  
  
Zelda's face burst into flames of embarrassment. "I.I...um..."  
  
Luckily for Zelda, Kyle had just then lit the remaining candles and sent everyone off to light the house. After this task, the six people collected in the living room and sat.  
  
"Now what?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Ah" Aya started, "I've got a GREAT idea!"  
  
She winked at Kyle and ran into the kitchen. He blinked only to discover that everyone else in the room was staring at him, searching for an answer to the blonde's sudden excitement. He shrugged.  
  
A few moments later Aya walked back into the room with a bottle of Zidane's whisky in one hand, shot glasses on five of her fingers, and one shot glass in her mouth. "Mmmmph!" She gestured for Kyle to come help her. He walked across the room and took the small glass from her mouth.  
  
"That one can be yours... it's dirty now"  
  
"Exactly what are you planning Aya...?" He said while cleaning his glass on his sweater.  
  
"You'll see...."  
  
She put a glass down in front of each person and set the bottle down in the middle. "We're gonna play  
  
'I Never'!"  
  
"I never.?" Garnet blinked. Link picked up his shot glass and looked at it in confusion as Zidane grinned excitedly at everyone.  
  
"If it's a game, why do we have whiskey and glasses?" Zelda asked.  
  
"It's a drinking game!" Kyle announced.  
  
".How?"  
  
"Good question. We start with one person, who says something that they've NEVER done!" Aya explained, "It's usually something daring or bad. If you HAVE done that thing, you have to drink a shot of whisky! Easy, right?"  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"Good!" She sat down. "Kyle, start."  
  
"Ermm. uh. Link, start!"  
  
Link blinked, thought and said, "I've never shared a room with someone of the opposite gender."  
  
Both Kyle and Aya drank.  
  
"So, you're married?" Garnet asked.  
  
"No," Aya said, blinking at her.  
  
Zidane laughed as Zelda stared and Garnet made "tsk" noises.  
  
"Mmm... Zelda, go."  
  
"Oh!" She pondered, then not thinking of anything else quick enough said, "Well, I've never lost my morals." There was pause. ".as in virginity?"  
  
Garnet, Kyle and Zidane all drank. Zelda and Link blinked at each other.  
  
"Royalty my ass." Aya said and threw back her shot.  
  
Garnet made an irritated growling noise, giving Zidane yet another reason to laugh.  
  
"KYLE GO" Garnet spat.  
  
Kyle grinned evilly at Link then said, "I've never thought about kissing Zelda."  
  
Zelda's breath caught in her throat as Link looked at her, grumbled, turned deep red and tilted his head back to let the shot slide down his throat.  
  
Zidane laughed; no surprise. Kyle smirked at Link, who was trying to not to make eye contact with Zelda.  
  
"Alright, Zidane, you keep laughing, so it's your turn."  
  
I've never not had a tail!" he said without hesitation.  
  
Everyone gave him unbelieving looks, then drank his or her shots.  
  
"That was fun. Dagger, my love, it's your turn."  
  
"I'm going to ignore that, ok? Hm. I've never streaked."  
  
Zidane and Aya drank; that being Aya's third shot.  
  
"What?!" Kyle stared.  
  
"Ehehe, it was a dare in college, don't make me tell the story."  
  
"I should have gone to your college."  
  
She elbowed him. "Alright, my turn. Hm. Ah! I've never skinny-dipped in a public place."  
  
At first, no one else drank, but, to everyone's surprise, Zelda lifted her shot and drained it. Link cleared his throat and stared at her.  
  
".I was dared. It was back when I was being trained by Impa." She explained.  
  
"I think that deserves another shot." Aya said while lifting an eyebrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: AN! LOOK at that! AN!!! XD I bet you know what THAT means! That's right it's-O_o what? A witty was to get people to review? YESH!! GO REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF A CAMEL NAMED STU!! 


	3. OOF.

ARRRGGGGG!!! Sorry that this chapter took so long! I have an evil mother who is evil and.....does evil things! -_- About the Dagger and Zidane not likeing eachother thing.....we had them that way for comic relief! Things are a bit different in this chapter, and were planned to be that way all along. So, NYAH.  
  
-Aya  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! THAT'S RIGHT! ME! ALL THIS IS MINE!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!! MINE!!!!  
  
  
  
*Later…*  
  
"Zidane."  
  
"Mmskas?"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"  
  
"BUTTERED TOAST!"  
  
Zidane and Garnet were both completely wasted. Aya had passed out and was currently sleeping with her head on Kyle's shoulder, who was sitting against the wall, on the verge of sleep. Link and Zelda had managed to stay mostly sober.  
  
"Link…?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"…Was that true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know… the 'I never' Kyle proposed."  
  
"Oh. …well, of course. I drank, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes…" She blushed.  
  
Kyle watched, waking up more. He poked Aya to wake her up and watch the scene. She woke up, groggily, about to ask why this intrusion on her sleep when he pointed at the red-faced princess. Aya grinned and very quietly made her comment.  
  
"So there IS something between them."  
  
Zelda had averted her eyes in embarrassment and now turned them back to look at Link who was gazing her. Their crystal blue eyes locked and Zelda suddenly grabbed one of Link's hands, but he didn't notice as they closed their eyes and leaned in closer…  
  
Zidane suddenly burst in between them and then turned to face Garnet, who had been chasing him.  
  
"NO! I WILL...WILL NOSH BE USHED!!!" He swept his arms dramatically, "NEVEERRRRR" and then fainted dead away on the floor.  
  
"DAMNIT!! SO CLOSE!" Aya barked, slamming her fist into the carpet.  
  
The Hylians turned to stare at her and Zelda put a hand on her lips nervously.  
  
"W-what? I.. er.. uh.."  
  
"Stop stammering and KISS HIM!" In a random sort of way, Aya grabbed Kyle and gave him and kiss. He tensed up in shock, then relaxed. Link and Zelda blinked at each other, then started laughing.  
  
Garnet suddenly fell to her knees in front of Zidane and raised her arms in despair.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she began weeping and fainted onto his chest. Everyone rewarded this action with a stare before smacking his or her foreheads in exasperation.  
  
"…I guess they will sleep there." Zelda said, standing up. "We'll have to make sleeping arrangements for the rest of us though."  
  
"Why don't we trade off and on with the bedroom?" Kyle suggested.  
  
"Yes, and WE get it first." Aya demanded.  
  
"That's fine with me. Zelda?"  
  
"Well, of course. We'll see you in the morning, then. Good Night."  
  
A few minutes later, Aya had blown out the candle in the bedroom and the house was quiet, save the obnoxious sound of Zidane's snoring.  
  
The next morning, Aya woke up and wandered out of the bedroom, down the hall past the bathroom and into the living room, very much asleep.  
  
"I need shower…"  
  
Kyle poked his head out of the bedroom, wide-awake.  
  
"Me too?!"  
  
"NO… I mean, not right now." The glare she attempted dissolved into a smirk.  
  
Zelda, who had just awoken, blinked at the scene and tried to deduce what a "shower" was.  
  
"Sounds obscene," she murmured to herself then poked Link who was very slowly waking up.  
  
Aya walked up to Zelda and pulled her to her feet by her arm. The former had appeared to become much more awake already.  
  
"I must explain plumbing to you."  
  
Garnet rubbed her eyes. "My head hurts…"  
  
Aya grinned. "Ah! We will have a conference! Only for us women!" She grabbed them both and pull them into the master bedroom to talk, kicking Kyle out in the process. ("But I'm not dressed!!") Then she led them into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, sat them down and began to explain "plumbing". Zelda listened with rapt attention, but Garnet's mind was wandering…  
  
"Hey!" Zelda whispered to Garnet, trying to make her pay attention, but Aya had already noticed.  
  
"Miss Alexandria, do you have something to share with the class?"  
  
"…no. I'm just trying to figure out if I did anything embarrassing last night."  
  
Zelda and Aya exchanged looks.  
  
"….TELL ME WHAT I DID!!!"  
  
"Well, you-" Zelda began.  
  
"No, don't listen to Zelly! I know what happened-"  
  
"..Zelly?"  
  
"SH!" Aya cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips.  
  
*In the other room…*  
  
Link puzzled over a glass of orange juice while Kyle searched under the couch and other random forms of furniture for some sort of board game. All he found was a checkered, wooden box containing chess pieces.  
  
"By any chance do you know what chess is?" Kyle asked Link, who blinked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, actually. I'm surprised you play it here too."  
  
Around two minutes later, they had an excitingly boring game of chess going. It was Link's turn and as he pondered his next move, Zidane bounced in the room. He crept up to the table, and looked down at the board, scratching his chin and wagging his tail. After a few seconds, his tail wrapped around a white knight lifted it off the table and caused it to jump over a pawn, a queen and a bishop then set it down on the board again. He grinned contently and crossed his arms with satisfaction.  
  
"Uno."  
  
Kyle and Link just blinked at each other in complete confusion. Zidane slapped Link on the back.  
  
"You can thank me later… OUCH! SWORD!"  
  
"Looks like you're royally screwed; no pun intended." Kyle told Link, ignoring Zidane who had walked over to the couch to sit. "Checkmate!"  
  
Link smacked his forehead. "DAMN."  
  
"As in… Damn, Zidane's good?" Zidane piped up  
  
"No, shut up, moron." Link retorted. Kyle grinned and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in to watch.  
  
"Don't be so jealous!" Zidane hopped up and shook his butt in Link's direction.  
  
"Of what, your ass?"  
  
"Uh… yeah? You KNOW you want a tail!"  
  
Kyle began laughing and just as he did, he pushed back to far in the chair and it fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"OOF."  
  
*Back in the oh-so-magical bathroom of mysteries…*  
  
"And we couldn't get you off him!!" Aya exclaimed, moving her hands dramatically. Garnet stared in shock at hearing what appeared to have been her own actions while Zelda stared also, mouth wide open, but instead at Aya's mendacious behavior.  
  
"And then after you ripped off your shirt, you-" Aya leaned in towards Dagger as she spoke but Zelda, no longer able to contain herself, slapped a hand onto Aya's mouth.  
  
"NO! That story is entirely untrue!"  
  
"…what?!??!" Garnet demanded, glaring at Aya.  
  
"As if you didn't want it to be true," The latter responded, pulling Zelda's hand from her mouth and crossing her arms.  
  
"What?! N-No I didn't!!!"  
  
Zelda and Aya exchanged looks. "Riiiiigggggghhttttt"  
  
"You know you like him!" Aya added.  
  
"I do NOT!" Garnet stamped a foot on the linoleum floor (which Aya also had to explain to her royal comrades)  
  
"Why can't you just admit it?" Zelda asked, smiling. Aya hopped up to the edge of the bathtub and swayed precariously.  
  
"You should talk!!" Garnet roared. At that exact moment, the only Earthling in the room lost her balance and flopped into the bathtub.  
  
"OOF."  
  
A/N: Review? Yes, please! 


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: ....I own something?!?! YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! .....nani? I don't? _ DAMNIT.  
  
A/N: ...Do you like ROMANCE?! GOOD romance AND??!??! CORNYNESS?! Then THIS. (period) is the chapter for you! If you think it's bad... well... ....  
  
...If you LIKED IT, well, SHIT. I wrote it, the written part, I wrote it... the part you read... that was me. ...o_o ^_^;;; and Aya did the plot AND the editing (for I cannot be grammar-ful NOR spelling-ful at all), thank her for twas JOINT-ness that makes the FIC GO ROUND. Aye (As in "yes" not a typo of "Aya"), and if I didn't say anything, she'd kick me in the head X_x (Note from Aya: *KICKS ZELLY IN THE HEAD!!* ^_^) Anyway... Aya also has this to say: "*reads reviews* ;-; I FEEL SO INNSSSPPIIIRRRREEEEDDDD!!!!" That they do, so, mathematically speaking... For every review = part of the next chapter... so More reviews = BIG CHAPTERS!!!! Wait... o_O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle pulled himself up from the floor, rubbing his head. Link and Zidane started at him for less then a second before bursting out into laughter. Kyle scowled.  
  
"If you think that was funny, you should have seen yourself last night, Zidane!"  
  
Zidane blinked and looked at Link for help, but the latter merely began laughing harder.  
  
"You were no better," Kyle snapped at him, "Making GOOGLY eyes at Little Miss Hyrule!" Link stopped laughing and opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and silently glared at Kyle.  
  
"What... did I do...?" Zidane asked cautiously.  
  
"Let's just say... you're in for some pain." Link told him.  
  
"What...? From...?"  
  
"The Queen of France... WHO DO YOU THINK?!" Kyle cried, now back in his seat and NOT leaning.  
  
"...France?" Link questioned.  
  
Kyle scratched his head. "Erm... a place with lots of people.... and stuff.....OH AND WINE!"  
  
Zidane hopped up suddenly, forgetting all past conversation. "Let's GO!!"  
  
"Wait!" Link grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to the ground. "We have to embarrass you first."  
  
"Ah... yes..." Kyle rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Link, if you would do the honor..."  
  
Link choked back a laugh then stood and proclaimed; "NO! I WILL NOSH BE USED!!"  
  
Zidane jumped back in shock, then Kyle stood up as well, swept his arms dramatically and appeared to faint on the floor.  
  
"I... I didn't... I..." Zidane stared blankly. "I DIDN'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
Link and Kyle simply returned back to their seats and laughed to hard to give him an answer.  
  
"Well, THAT was certainly elegant." Zelda commented  
  
"Someone didn't go to charm school..." Garnet laughed with Zelda while walking across the room to help Aya out of the bathtub.  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Aya barked commandingly, but the two women just laughed harder. She scowled. "I swear... if it wasn't so close to Christmas..."  
  
"Explain this, 'Christmas'." Zelda demanded while Garnet nodded her head furiously in agreement.  
  
"Erm.. well.." Aya began, " It has pine trees... and presents and miste-" She stopped and grinned. "You don't know what mistletoe is, do you?!"  
  
"Sounds obscene..." Zelda commented quietly.  
  
Aya rolled her eyes. "EVERYTHING outside of 'Prissy Land' sounds obscene to you!"  
  
Before Zelda could retort, Garnet broke them apart. "Stop it! I want to know what mistletoe is!"  
  
"I need my victim" Aya told them, and walked out into the living room. The two royalties blinked at each other then followed. Aya leaned over Kyle, who was laughing at who knows what, and poked his head.  
  
"We have to do an example of mistletoe."  
  
"...Okay!" Kyle grinned at her.  
  
"No, not us," She tilted her head in Zelda's direction, who had walked over to Link, "Them."  
  
Kyle blinked, then grinned knowingly.  
  
"Are you.. SACRIFICING THEM?!?!" Zidane asked, in alarm. Garnet sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"One of these days, you're going to make ME stupid."  
  
Zelda and Link exchanged horrified looks, but Aya waltzed over to them and wrapped her arms around each of their shoulders and pointed to Kyle.  
  
"Let's pretend his... hand it is mistletoe, because the real stuff is poison." Kyle obeyed and walked over and put his hand over their heads. "And now... you kiss!" Aya announced.  
  
Zelda could barely utter a startled squeak because she was so shocked and Link managed an attempt to flee, but Zidane pushed him back to his spot and Garnet added her assistance by shoving Zelda into his arms.  
  
The princess raised her eyes and found the captured by the gaze of her hero. His grip around her waist tightened slightly and Zelda found her hands grasping his shoulders.  
  
It wasn't a question of if they wanted to kiss or not; that was ridiculous, of COURSE they did. But... there were... other people. Not just that, but those other persons were watching and EXPECTING them to kiss. Well, if they were watching and expecting, what choice did the Hylians have?  
  
As if having made that silent realization, Link removed a hand from Zelda's hip and brushing her chin with the worn, soft leather of the gauntlet. Their eyes closed and very slowly, he guided her mouth to his and what followed as a LONG, WELL-DESERVED, PASSONATE KISS. (A/N: LMAO, Zelly you had TOO much fun with that one!! -Aya)  
  
Aya grinned at them and almost clapped, but instead thought of her first kiss with Kyle. She plopped her head on the latter's shoulder and pressed her lips on his neck. He blinked at her and patted her head. Garnet watched with "newly formed couple" happily, thinking of one of the many times she kissed Zidane.. but NO. NO THINKING OF ZIDANE... Garnet found herself unconsciously glancing at the monkey-boy, who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, as if to say "You don't have a chance, boy". His smiled widened even more.  
  
"I love it when you're nasty!"  
  
The queen's eyes enlarged and her mouth dropped open. Without thought and with lack of knowing what else to do, she stomped up to Zidane and smacked him hard across the face. It was so painful, in many ways, that he stepped back after the impact, and so loud that Aya almost did a vampire impression. But, it was not disturbing the room enough to be rewarded by much more than a slight eye opening-ness from Link and Zelda even chose that second to wrap her arms tighter around his neck, as if having sensed his slight loss of concentration.  
  
Zidane gave Garnet and uncharacteristically painful look, but her face was cold with rage and she barely even blinked at him before storming to the direction of the bathroom. The geonome watched her go, then slumped toward the hot tub, rubbing his reddening cheek with the back of his hand. Aya and Kyle looked from the scene to each other, exchanged knowing looks, the nodded and walked in the opposite direction to the haven of the Gaian/Terran of their gender.  
  
At the same moment the room was deserted, the Hylians pulled their lips apart slowly, with the lingering desire of another taste. For the next few seconds, they held each other and remained with their vision as such until light lings of red marked Zelda's cheeks and she broke their eye contact slightly.  
  
"That was fun..." she commented, almost impishly and was responded too by a laugh from her counterpart.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He asked, scanning the room. She shrugged.  
  
"I'll go check toward the bedroom, and you check the kitchen area." They parted to their separate entranceways, turned back to each other for a final gaze, then ZIPPED to their assigned directions.  
  
Zelda pushed the door to the bedroom open slightly, looking about. Garnet was siting on the bed, staring at the ground while Aya stood above her, rambling much in the way of things that are lectures.  
  
"...And you could have just said 'NO, ZIDANE, I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU' instead of ATTACKING HIM!!"  
  
The princess sneaked unobtrusively in the room and made for the other women, when she saw a small, fuzzy black box on the counter. Being in an untouchable good mood, she picked it up silently and opened the lid. Inside there glistened a ring, encrusted with diamonds. Each face of each diamond glittered in its own special way, reflecting the light in turn as Zelda turned it over in her hand and stared in awe. (A/N: Special cornyness, JUST FOR YOU, READER! Yatta!)  
  
"...Pretty..." she managed to say (much in the way of San from P.M.), wondering what magic could have made every edge so perfect.  
  
"And ANOTHER THING," Aya was still barking, "Did you have to hit him so GOD DAMN LOUD- eh.. what are you staring at?"  
  
Garnet had turned away from Aya, and was looking at Zelda's blank face, then got up to inspect the ring.  
  
"It's... incredible..."  
  
"Aya, is it yours? I mean, only you and Kyle have used this room yet..." Zelda asked, not taking her eyes from the box.  
  
"Yes, and it's so perfect... It looks like an engagement ri-" Garnet stopped and looked at Zelda before they both turned and stared at Aya.  
  
"...WHAT?!" Aya demanded hopping up, her face bright red. Zelda gave her a knowing grin. "Let me see!!" The taller blonde demanded.  
  
"No!" Garnet lifted the box out of Aya's reach just as she dove for it, and the latter stumbled and almost fell to the ground, before pivoting and trying to grab it again. Garnet chucked the box to Zelda.  
  
"You're not supposed to know it's here." The princess told her stubbornly and threw the box back to the queen before Aya could nab it.  
  
"But... but...." She gave up her offense and tried negotiation instead. "I might not even BE an engagement ring... it might be the ring I wanted for my birthday!"  
  
Garnet raised an eyebrow. "...When's your birthday?"  
  
"....TOMORROW!" Aya exclaimed with a slight hesitation. The other two stared at her, skeptical.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No!" Aya snatched the box from Garnet's hand before she could react. The raven-haired woman gave a yelp of surprise before barreling into Aya and pulling her to the ground. Zelda calmly walked up to the other two and removed the box from Aya's hand, which was flailing in protest.  
  
"Way to go, your highness!" She barked mockingly.  
  
Garnet hopped off her defeated partner and grinned. "I rule!"  
  
Zelda inched away from Aya, smirking at the Gaian. "That was very much like something Zidane would say..."  
  
"Shut up." Garnet barked at her, crossing her arms.  
  
"That too..." came the unfazed reply.  
  
"Touche!" Aya commented.  
  
*Cut! ...to the MEN (Zidane too)*  
  
Zidane was curled up on the floor of the kitchen, a hand over his eyes and his long, yellowish tail beating across the ground furiously. Kyle stood over the Geonome, yelling as soon as he saw a tear slide down his face;  
  
"DON'T CRY, YOU SISSY!!" At the same moment, Link walked in the room and scratched his head with confusion.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing wronnggg!!!" Zidane whined. Link snickered and murmured something that sounded like "kids". Kyle reached out his hand randomly and whacked the back of Link's head.  
  
"You just got your first kiss, so, shut up, moron." He commanded. Link gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well..." he began, "...at least I don't melt every time 'little miss SEDUCTIVE' touches me!"  
  
Kyle stared at him. "I..uh..." was all he made out, not able to create a witty retort.  
  
"Yes, her." Link told him raising an eyebrow at what he thought was a rather stupid comment. Zidane sat up slightly and laughed. The Italian shot him a glare.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to CRYING!?!??!" Zidane took the hint and covered his eyes again. Suddenly he had flopped to the ground and stared at the ceiling with is fingers combing at his hair.  
  
"I thought she loovvvveeeedddd meeeeeee!!! I came back, and then STUFF! But.. it... WHY!?!?!! WE-"  
  
"Zidane, shut up!" Link insisted then looked at Kyle to help him calm the shaking thief. But Kyle was preoccupied. He had just checked one of his pockets to reassure himself of... something that he had remembered when Aya was mentioned, and found it empty.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! WHERE IS IT?!?!" He was randomly searching pockets now, and almost reached for Zidane's pocket. "It's not here!! AAAAHH WHERE DID I PUT IT?!?!"  
  
Link sighed with irritation and grabbed Kyle's shoulders to stop him from running into a wall. "What's not here?"  
  
"The... the... thing!" Kyle told him, giving very little help. "SHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" He announced suddenly. "THEY WENT INTO THE ROOM!!" And with that, he made to dart from the room.  
  
"HOLD ON A SECOND!!" Link bellowed, grabbing Kyle by the back of his shirt and effortlessly pulling him back into the room. "What the hell is this all about?!"  
  
"DAMNIT!" Kyle said, ignoring Link's request and breaking free of his grasp. "DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT..... OUCH. JESUS HENRY CHRIST WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Zidane had pinched his leg.  
  
"TELL US!" He commanded.  
  
"Gwwaaahhhh!!" Kyle barked, hopping with irritation, "ILEFTAYASENGAGMENTRINGINTHEROOM!!" He concluded.  
  
"Great Din, man, what have you done?!" Link asked wildly, apparently having been able to decipher what the Earthling had said.  
  
"...What's a din?" Zidane interrogated, after a long pause.  
  
"...a loud noise." Kyle told him, looking just as confused.  
  
"...what?" Link blinked at them as if they were insane. "What are you TALKING about?! It's one of the Goddess!!"  
  
"Ooooooohhhh...." Came the joint, confused reply.  
  
"What were we talking about again..." Zidane asked looking around.  
  
"......WE HAVE TO STOP THEM FROM FINDING THE RING!" Kyle shouted dramaticly after a long hesitation.  
  
"Too late..." A rather dazed Aya was standing in the doorway, flanked by both Zelda and Garnet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *pulls out hot pink pom poms* GIMME AN R! R!! GIMME AN EVIEW! EVIEW! What does it spell?!?! REVIEW!!!! YAY!!!!!!! *does much happy bouncing* 


	5. Sayonara!

Eeeee! This is our last chapter!! Sorry it took so long, but look how HUGE it is! O_O Props to aya-yahiko who loves ME and not Zelly! HYAH! Also, a big BAG of props to Kevin... because I said so!!! ^_^ this chapter is full of happiness and the like! So, um READ! and when thou art through....REVIEW! HURR, AYE!  
  
Disclaimer: BAD, NAUGHTY ZOOT!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Too late…" A rather dazed Aya was standing in the doorway, flanked by both Zelda and Garnet.  
  
"Aya! I… uhh…" Kyle turned to Aya in shock, moving his hands as if to emphasize a coming point, but said no more than that.  
  
"Redundant…" Zelda murmured as she migrated to where Link was standing. Aya ignored them both and walked straight up to Kyle and pressed her face into his chest and whimpered. He heaved a quite sigh and looked down at her head, running his fingers absentmindedly through her tussled hair. Zidane looked at them both then pulled himself up from the ground and made a declaration in an attempt to resolve the confusion.  
  
"Why don't you just go on and get hitched?!"  
  
"It's not that easy!" Garnet said; a harsh remark that Zidane choose to ignore.  
  
"The hell it isn't!!" Aya blurted out, her words muffled in Kyle's shirt.  
  
"We could… elope?" Kyle suggested, blinking at her.  
  
"To where?!" came the exasperated reply.  
  
Kyle lowered a hand to her chin and cautiously lifted her face up to his, speaking with a newfound confidence.  
  
"To Japan..?"  
  
In the next second, Aya had burst into tears and was hugging Kyle so tight he could hardly breath. Link gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"I think that's a yes."  
  
Zelda crossed her arms suddenly, looking around in confusion.  
  
"…You'll have no big wedding?"  
  
Link smirked at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're in love." This sentence had the princess blushing and giggling.  
  
"…You know, my mother is from Japan..." Aya told Kyle slowly."  
  
"I know." He smiled. "That why I thought of it."  
  
"You... because… they... DAMNIT KYLE, I LOVE YOU." She began crying again and refused to let him go. "I SWEAR, WE'RE LIKE THE SAME PERSON SOMETIMES"  
  
"OUCH! KEEP SQUEEZING AND WE WILL BE"  
  
And then, again, as we saw in the last chapter, there was a moment of much romance. Zidane, instinctively realizing he was left out, turned and winked at Garnet, the same mistake he made before. But THIS time…  
  
The queen made as if to jeer at him, but this attempt failed and in moment of much awkwardness, she walked right up to her monkey-boy, grabbed him and pulled their lips together so quickly that Zidane almost peed himself.  
  
At that moment… there was a noise at the door. First a loud burst of flame, then the turning of a doorknob. Link and Zelda turned to the entranceway and the warrior drew his sword cautiously. The door creaked open slowly, and in stepped…  
  
…A funny little black mage with an old hat. He brushed snow off his legs then raised his hands to fix his hat. Link blinked and lowered his sword then looked to Zelda who shrugged. The black mage suddenly stopped with his headgear and looked at Garnet and Zidane.  
  
"AHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" He exclaimed, then produced a staff from nowhere with one hand as he covered his eyes with the other hand.  
  
Zidane broke away from the sex-crazed queen to shout, "VIVI! HELP ME!" only to be pulled back into their kiss. Aya and Kyle broke apart as well.  
  
"What the hell..?" Aya asked with a sniff.  
  
"I'LL SAVE YOU, DAGGER" Vivi proclaimed and began blindly whacking with his staff in his friend's direction.  
  
"NO, VIVI, SAVE ME, NOT HER!" Zidane had pulled away again, but only for a second, but his words were lost on the black mage. Zelda now began giggling wildly at the antics of everyone, including Link, who was wielding his sword in bewilderment.  
  
"TASTE MY ALOE-SCENTED BEATING STICK OF DOOM!" Vivi insisted and was now whacking everything in site. He managed to hit Link in the process, and Zelda giggled even more, crooning to Link motherly.  
  
"Oh… you're going to get a bruise... let me kiss it for you…" He didn't seem to notice and now had his sword raised. Kyle edged toward the door and Aya cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"HEY." All action stopped. Garnet was holding a trembling Zidane in a dip as she looked at Aya and Vivi was poised to strike with his staff, careening on one foot. Link also looked like he was about to attack someone and suddenly shoved the Master Sword to Zelda, who almost dropped the heavy weapon.  
  
"OOF!" Her shoulders feel with the weight and almost chopped off Link's foot. He grabbed her to stop her from falling over then sheathed the sword as she forced it back into his hands.  
  
Garnet looked from Aya to Vivi and beamed suddenly. "Hello, Vivi!" She dropped Zidane as if she had forgotten he was there, and walked over to hug the little black mage. Zidane swore and rubbed his tail painfully, but looked altogether relieved.  
  
"This is Vivi jr. son of Vivi sr." Garnet explained, "He is our resident black mage…"  
  
"And he obviously saved us from being snowbound," Zelda interrupted as she peered out the partly-scorched front door to a clear, snow-less path leading down hill. Silently, the entire group filed outside to gaze at the sunlight, which they hadn't seen for longer than they could remember. (Longer than Zidane could remember, that is.) Zelda shivered impulsively, for she wore no coat. Link hesitantly placed his arm about her shoulder; an action to which she reacted by clinging to his chest suddenly for warmth. Link blinked at her, then grinned with pride.  
  
Aya looked over at them, decided she was cold then squished herself into Kyle and his leather jacket to the point that it looked like it was eating her. Garnet, on the other hand (and much to Zidane's disappointment) had monopolized a flame that Vivi had conjured on his hand.  
  
At that moment… a large, burly rickety, worn, piece-of-shit, worthless, messy, rusty, loud, rundown, bumpy, jerky, HYAH, weak, slow, ugly… you get the picture, truck bumbled up the road to the small congregation. It had a small, ill-painted, lopsided, messy sign taped to the side that read the letters "P,O,L,E,C and E". Two men stepped out of the doors, both festively plump and rather... dense looking.  
  
"WHU IN TARNATION IS GOING ON HERE?" Asked the first man.  
  
"Lookee thar, Tom, them's got pointy EEARRS." Said the second.  
  
"I reckon they do. And that 'un gots a tail."  
  
"Yup. What's THAT THANG?" said the second, pointing to Vivi.  
  
" Uh! He likes Halloween..."Aya explained  
  
"…A lot." Kyle added.  
  
The first cop seemed pacified by this, but the second walked closer to Zidane and stared at him.  
  
"Where ya from, boy?"  
  
Zidane cleared his throat and began speaking, "I'm from Terra, originally, but I liv-" Aya had slapped her hand on his mouth and received livid, confused stares from all but Kyle, who looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"HEY! We wuz questionin' that THAR suspect!" The second cop insisted.  
  
"…There weren't a crime, Phil." His comrade told him. The second cop blinked in confusion. By this time, Aya was very annoyed.  
  
"We'll take it from here," She said and flashed her FBI badge. The one called Phil stared blankly at her in disbelief. Kyle cleared his throat.  
  
"She SAID we'll take it from here.."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Came two replies accompanied by salutes.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"YES, SIR!!"  
  
Aya rolled her eyes and him. "Show off…" He grinned at her, then slapped the nearest cop on the back.  
  
"At ease, boys! Why don't you go get some booze, hire some whores and forget ALL about this! It's Christmas!"  
  
"SIR."  
  
As the men rushed back to their cars as fast as their bloated legs could carry them, Zelda gave Aya and Kyle shocked stares.  
  
"YOU HAVE LEGAL PROSTITION?!"  
  
"No." Aya replied, bluntly. All were silent with confusion. A moment later, a bright blue circle of light appeared on the ground no less than three feet from the party, and a crystal of the same color and composition floated from the sky to the circle… It vanished after it landed to reveal a very fishy person…  
  
"LINK! I have come for you, my darling!" The fishy woman proclaimed and ran over to the shocked Hylians, whereupon she noticed Zelda. "Oh… you too."  
  
Link stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Aya nudged him.  
  
Garnet was snickering, but Zelda looked very, very annoyed.  
  
"Why did they send YOU?" Link asked bluntly. Zelda scowled.  
  
"Simple. They knew she'd find you the fastest…" she murmured peevishly. Ruto didn't seem to notice. Garnet took this silence as an opportunity to send Zidane inside to fetch the luggage. He did so, with his tail between his legs, pouting.  
  
"Uh, you should probably go over to the woods to teleport or whatever. You don't want to risk anyone seeing you..." Kyle commented after watching the spot where the Zora appeared for several seconds.  
  
"Oh god, we'd have a hard time explaining THAT!" Aya blurted out, shaking her head. Zidane emerged from the house, carrying Garnet's and his own suitcases and dumped them on the ground next to her. Ruto squealed suddenly, then ran awkwardly through the door.  
  
"OH! Let me get your suitcases, honey!" She called back to Link.  
  
"LOCK HER IN!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Shame, shame, Princess!" Garnet said to her, smirking.  
  
"This is unbecoming of a regal lady!" Aya snickered. Zelda grumbled at them both, and said no more. Ruto came back, holding Zelda's suitcase as well Link's and grinned stupidly at both of them.  
  
Zelda sighed with annoyance at her, then turned to Aya, Kyle, Garnet and Zidane. "…Well, I guess this is goodbye. It was nice meeting you all."  
  
"Yeah…" Link added. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday."  
  
Zidane walked up to the Hylians, blowing his nose on his shirt with a loud 'honk'. "WE'LL MISS YOU!!"  
  
"…You too…." Link told him, blinking slowly. At that moment, Garnet and Aya both burst into tears as well and rushed forward to lock both the princess and her hero in a teary group hug. Zelda began crying as well, but Link looked rather uncomfortable.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM." Ruto insisted, staring in dismay. Zelda silenced her by shouting:  
  
"He's NOT going to marry you!"  
  
Without much of a pause for anything else to happen, Zidane suddenly hopped forward and hugged Link, who looked even more uncomfortable. Kyle walked up slowly and patted him on the back.  
  
"Bye.. we'll come back someday.." Link told him as he pulled himself from the hug he had been shoved into. Zelda wiped her eyes as Ruto began bounding off into the forest.  
  
"LET'S GO!" She called back. Link followed after waving a final goodbye, then stopped and blinked at Zelda. She was glaring at the luggage that the Zora had "forgotten" and with a sigh, began her way to the forest; the suitcases floating in her wake thanks to her mental powers.  
  
"KICK… ASS." Was Zidane's comment. Aya pointed randomly at the levitating objects.  
  
"She is not unlike me.."  
  
They watched as the small group of three faded more and more out of view. Ruto was currently hopping all around an annoyed Link.  
  
"Did you MISS MEEEEE?" She questioned.  
  
"No." He said calmly. Ruto giggled.  
  
"You're so FUNNY!"  
  
Zelda made a noise that betrayed her desire of pounding Ruto into a bloody pulp.  
  
A few seconds later, they were entirely out of site. Just before the others back at the cabin went about what ever else would soon happen, a cry was suddenly heard from the forest.  
  
"GAHH! LACK OF WATER." This was followed by a thud, an almost evil-sounding feminine laugh that must have belonged to Zelda and, finally, a bright blue flash as the Hylians left for home.  
  
"She WAS not unlike me…" Aya sighed sadly.  
  
After a slight pause out of respect for the departed, Garnet turned to Vivi.  
  
"Ok.. let's go."  
  
Vivi stared blankly for a few seconds before responding.  
  
"…Oops."  
  
"Oops?! What's 'oops'?!" Zidane demanded.  
  
"An interjection, but that's beside the point." Garnet told him matter-of- factly. Vivi, on the other hand, had burst into tears.  
  
"I FORGET HOW TO GET-" The instant he tried to finish his statement a bright (more Playstation-like light than the Hylians) light appeared on the ground nearby. A large, rat-like woman bounded from its center.  
  
"I am here to save you and jig irishly!" She proclaimed. An equally rat- like man stepped out behind her, though he made no more of a statement than:  
  
"Huzzah!"  
  
At this exclamation, the rat-like woman began to dance an Irish jig in an effort to amuse the queen, but the rat-like man drew his spear and pointed it in the middle of Kyle's throat.  
  
"Is this fiend holding you hostage?" He asked dangerously.  
  
Aya blinked and instinctively pulled out her gun in defense of her fiancé. The rat-like man only stared at her in confident confusion.  
  
"….Blunt objects cannot help you now."  
  
Aya scowled. "Call off your rat people!" She demanded of the Gaians. Zidane immediately shoved a foot out in front of the rat-like woman and tripped her and with a ridiculously large lack of speed, she began to fall to the earth. The rat-like man, spear and Kyle both forgotten, rushed to add his lady, crying loudly,  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BUT, alas, for he was too slow. The woman flopped onto the ground in a unceremonious heap before he reached her. Raisings his arms to the sky as if lamenting the greatest loss a rat-person could ever experience, he dramatically cried again;  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The rat-woman whimpered with defeat, and the man, now suddenly changing moods, knelt at her side to help her up.  
  
"Do not fear, m'lady, for this even I shall watch you dance all night long!" He told her bravely.  
  
Zidane's nose crinkled up in disgust. "EW, IMAGES."  
  
Aya looked equally grossed-out. She grabbed Kyle arm and leaned on him.  
  
"I think I'm going to vomit..." She murmured to him. He patted her head in mutual way.  
  
It was at this moment that the authors suddenly decided to put the Burmecians back in character. Aided by the rat-man, the rat-woman hopped up defiantly.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense! I am Freya!"  
  
"..Of Burmecia." The other added. Freya blinked at him and continued.  
  
"..And this is Sir Fratley."  
  
"..Of Burmecia."  
  
Freya scowled. "And we have come FROM BURMECIA to SAVE THE QUEEN!"  
  
"SAVE THE QUEEN!……….BEATRIX!" Vivi suddenly shouted. "…OH, She's pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?! HOW LONG?" Garnet asked, but before Vivi could answer, Zidane interjected.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! NOT LITTLE RUSTIES!"  
  
"We found out right after you left," Vivi added.  
  
"Mm." Freya nodded. "Yes. It turns out ZIDANE planned this little getaway for the DAY before Beatrix announced it…"  
  
"FIEND." Fratley barked, shaking his spear at the mentioned monkey-boy, who promptly whimpered.  
  
"Don't shit yerself there, Zidane." Kyle remarked, accompanied by Aya's snickering.  
  
"But enough of this nonsense!" Freya exclaimed. Fratley nodded.  
  
"It is time to depart!"  
  
"But how are we going…?" Garnet asked slowly as she scanned the skies for an airship.  
  
"We'll use the bubble things from the Red Rose." Freya informed her.  
  
"YEAH man, the colors are TRIPPY. This is some PURE JAMACIAN SHIT we're talking about here!" Fratley called out, and, to the author's surprise, entirely out of character.  
  
Kyle stared at him, then looked to Aya who was rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Make them leave NOW, Garnet."  
  
"Whhyy?" The queen grinned. "What's the hurry?"  
  
"OH... nothing…"  
  
Zidane giggled in the slience that followed. Freya blinked at him.  
  
"Giggling is unbecoming of a man…"  
  
"FIEND!" Fratley again shoved his spear at the Terran.  
  
"That's it! No more! Enough, Fratley!" Freya turned away from her lover and walked to bushes nearby. The dragon knight slumped dejectedly, rubbing his forehead with a sigh.  
  
"The bubbleness is here." Freya told the others, and pointed to a sack as she pulled back the bushes. Vivi needed no second comment. He straightened his hat and waddled to the sack. There he paused, blinked at the top, then grabbed the side and flipped himself over into the bag with an "OOF!" A large, psychedelic bubble appeared and flew off across the sky.  
  
"Come, your majesty, or we shall be late." Fratley motioned to the sack.  
  
"…Late for what?" Garnet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A very important date!" Freya told her.  
  
Garnet blinked at her, then blinked at Zidane, who was grinning. She glared at him and he stopped.  
  
"…Come! We must leave!" Freya insisted. Zidane suddenly whimpered and tears filled his eyes.  
  
"We'll come back and visit REAL SOON."  
  
"Yeah…" Garnet coughed. Before either of the earthlings could reply, Zidane had grabbed Kyle to hug him. Aya cleared her throat conspicuously and blinked at him. Zidane looked up at her then left the bewildered Kyle to hug her, too.  
  
"That's NOT what I meant…" She sighed. Zidane let her go and then hopped toward the sack, grabbing Garnet's hand in the process.  
  
"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He called and began to hop into the bag but Garnet stopped him.  
  
"Noooo, I'm not staying in a bubble for 18 hours with YOU." She shoved him in the sack alone, then followed in the next bubble after giving a simple wave to the others. The two Burmecians also soon left after bowing politely.  
  
"FINALLY! We have it to ourselves!" Aya grabbed Kyle's arm happily and tugged him to door, but their procession was cut short by a sudden loud gurgle from her stomach. "….Woah. I just realized we didn't eat the entire time we were here."  
  
"Damn fan fic writers." Kyle muttered and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Theeeee Enddd. . . . . . . ... . . . ?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: *sigh* Tis over! We plan on having another fic though, so watch for eet! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS WILL MAKE ME A FELIZ FELIZ PENGUIN. 


End file.
